


Quite the Surprise

by MeteoraWrites



Series: Sakaaran Blues [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Grandmaster is easy to please, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki loves to tell stories, Look Ma I wrote another Marvel fic, M/M, Pre-Slash, Shapeshifting, attention whore Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 11:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15314367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraWrites/pseuds/MeteoraWrites
Summary: The Grandmaster took the time to deliver a personal invitation to his party this evening, and Loki is nothing if not a gracious guest.





	Quite the Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, look, I wrote another Loki on Sakaar fic.  
> I figure he had to have been there like a month or more from the way he acted in the movie, ya'know cuz time moves differently and so on.

Loki felt his skin tingle as it often did when he changed shapes. He didn't change often anymore, it was a trick he was quite fold of in his youth, but saved for special occasions now that'd he'd grown older and wiser. And tonight was a special occasion indeed. The Grandmaster was throwing a party, which wasn't all that special in and of itself, he had them all the time. But today, was the first time the Elder had gone out of his way to come tell Loki of the festivities rather than sending a messenger to do so.

Feeling that was a step in the right direction on his journey to gaining a better status both on the planet and with the Elder, Loki decided to give the man a gift for his generosity for the past two weeks. He watched in the mirror of his chambers as his skin bled from the pale-peach tone he normally held in his Asgardian skin to the deep blue of his Jotun forebears.

Witnessing the change was mildly unsettling to be totally honest. He'd been outright horrified the first two times it happened. First to be grabbed by a frost giant, and find not only that he was unaffected by their freezing touch, but also to turn blue like them? He'd thought for sure he'd gone into shock and been hallucinating the ordeal at first. But then to go back to Odin's vault and touch the Casket of Anicent Winters? See his hands turn blue and hard again, before his Father told him the truth? Yes, it was highly unlikely he would ever grow accustomed to this side of himself.

But he let the change happen regardless of his feelings about it. And this time, he was only clad in a dressing gown. He'd only ever seen his hands and face when the shift had occurred. He probably could have taken a look at himself the other times it had happened, but he'd rather not think of those times, what with the utter madness and torture involved then.

Once the change was complete, his skin lost all traced of the unmarked Asgardian toned flesh, taking on the deep blue that was marked with raised lines from head to toe, Loki let his gown fall to the floor to examine the new skin in its entirety for the first time.

He wasn't too surprised by the lines on his arms, they followed the same pattern as his hands for the most part, stopping at his elbows to loop around and starting anew above to come up and circle his shoulders. When he turned he saw there were lines starting along his spine that came to a curved stop just before they would wrap around his sides. His ab's had lines over the spaces where the muscles split. The sharp curve of his hipbones had three lines wrapping around them on either side and his legs were mostly unmarked save for the pattern on his feet that mirrored his hands and had arching lines up to his knees.

In all, he could see what the Grandmaster had meant by him not being entirely Jotun. He'd fought plenty, Killed plenty. And despite the look of him, he didn't look entirely Jotun now that he could see himself fully in this form. 

With a sigh Loki picked up his dressing gown and tossed it aside before turning to get dressed for the evening. He had a plan. He would wear one of the blue outfits that had been tailored to accentuate his current appearance, and then he would put his illusionary abilities to work. Only the Grandmaster would be able to see his Jotun skin. A gesture sure to please the madman.

Once he was dressed in an outfit of azure blue with accents of crimson (to bring out the color of his eyes, of course) he looked himself over in the mirror a moment, still finding the sight a touch unsetting but barrable. Satisfied with his appearance he cast his illusion and made his way to the nights festivities.

As per usually the music was loud and the masses were mingling by the time Loki arrived. He found himself a drink and was quickly drawn into a conversation with a group of beings interested in hearing more tales of the battles he'd fought and the illusions he'd cast.

He honestly got so lost in his stories that he didn't notice the Grandmaster approaching until the man had laid a gentle hand on his shoulder to draw his attention. Loki paused, resisting the urge to snap at the hand touching him without permission when he turned and saw who it belonged to.

The Grandmaster had a pleased smile as he kept his hand on Loki's shoulders and used the other to shoo away the group who quickly left without a word. "I love what you've done with-" he gestured to Loki's whole being with the free hand. "well, everything. I must say, I, uh, wasn't expecting to see you out and about in your Jotun form anytime soon after our little talk at the Tailor's."

Loki did his best to give the Grandmaster a charming smile despite the mild unease he felt at anyone admiring this side of him. "Yes, well, I must confess I'm not yet comfortable enough to show everyone. At the moment you're the only one who sees me as I truly am. All other's see an illusion of my other self."

The smile on the Grandmasters face became an even wider grin. "OH! Oh that is lovely! You did this just for me? I'm touched. Really. That's, uh, that's wonderful. Come, let's get you another drink and you can, um, accompany me on my rounds. If this is for me I'd like to be able to enjoy it the rest of the evening."

Loki actually huffed a small laugh at the Grandmasters excitement over the gesture. He let himself be led around the party for several hours, letting himself be lavished in attention from the Grandmaster and his guests alike.

All in all, it was a pleasant night, and when he retired to his chambers he found the sight of his Jotun skin a bit easier to look at in the mirror before shifting back to the skin that felt like the real true Loki. Maybe next time he won't hide behind an illusion? Maybe next time he'll surprise them all.

**Author's Note:**

> So, how'd I do this time?
> 
> Feel free to [Check out my Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com) for story update schedules and other info <3


End file.
